


Full Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zackathan Hanahaki Disease AU. No Demon Counterpart. Zack contracts Hanahaki Disease after rekindling an old friendship, only to find his old crush being rekindled as well. Will his feelings be returned, will he share them, or will he be consumed by the flowers taking over his lungs?





	Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Zackathan and it's angst. Sorry.

It started as what Zack thought was just seasonal allergies messing with his lungs. Seemed like no biggie at first. He coughed, and his lungs felt tight and odd, nothing quite like any allergies he'd ever gotten. Could his asthma be acting up? he thought to himself while he dug through his backpack looking for his spare inhaler. 

 

“Hey Zack,” a voice said. He looked up and saw Jonathan standing before him. 

 

“Hi,” Zack croaked back, flushing a little. 

 

Jonathan sat down next to him. “Dude you sound awful. You getting sick?”

 

Zack coughed for a moment. “I hope not,” he managed. “There's a game next week, and I gotta be there.” He found his inhaler and took a puff, but it felt like it didn't do anything. 

 

Jonathan looked concerned, which made Zack's heart pound and his breathing feel even more constricting. He coughed into a hand. “I'm fine,” he said unconvincingly. “It's probably just my asthma. I might need a new prescription.” He dropped the inhaler back into his backpack and stood up. “Let's go find Lil.”

 

Jonathan also stood and adjusted his shoulder bag, nodding. “She had to stay after class to make up a test, but she should be done by now.”

 

Zack nodded and they began walking in the direction of Lil's classroom. Neither of them said anything, but that didn't stop Zack's heart from pounding a little harder than normal. 

 

It had taken 10 years, but he was finally friends with Jonathan again. They'd been friends as kids, but sometime around 6th grade Zack had found he had developed some feelings for Jon that weren't exactly friend like. Like wanting to hold his hand. Conflicted, he acted out, pushing Jon around and calling him names all through middle school and half of high school. Until Lil, the friend they'd shared through all of that, had finally had enough and made them make up. 

 

Zack thought his feelings had gone away since then, but only were made worse by the renewed closeness. He was suffering even more now, and what was worse was that Jonathan was more distant than before. He tolerated Zack for sure, and he did seem to care about him somewhat, but they were definitely not as close as they were before Zack began treating him like shit. 

 

The reflection made Zack's lungs constrict and he coughed until he was forced to stop, bending over and hacking. Jonathan paused with him and looked even more worried. “Holy shit, Zack! Are you sure you're fine?”

 

Zack couldn't even stop coughing long enough to catch his breath and answer. He tasted blood and felt something in his mouth. He spit it out. It dropped to the ground in a cloudy mix of blood and spit. 

 

It was a single blue flower petal. 

 

“What the fuck?” Zack whispered. 

 

Jonathan squinted at the tiny puddle. “Did… did you eat a flower?”

 

“No?” Zack didn't sound sure as he straightened up. 

 

“That's weird.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both stared at it for a while. He felt Jonathan look at him. “Maybe, you did on accident? And just don’t remember?”

 

“Maybe.” Zack shook his head and stepped on the flower, grinding it into the dirt. He kept walking and Jonathan followed him. They didn't speak about it when they approached Lil's classroom. She was leaving just as they arrived and greeted them with a wave. 

 

“Hey,” she said, slinging her backpack on one shoulder. “Y'all ready to go?”

 

Zack and Jonathan nodded. “Alright, who's driving?”

 

Zack opened his mouth to speak but Jonathan cut him off. “I am.” He gave Zack a pointed look. The jock coughed. “Yeah that's probably for the best.”

 

Lil looked between the two of them. “You feeling okay?”

 

Zack cleared his throat, “Yeah. Just my asthma, probably.”

 

“He-” Jonathan started, but then shook his head slightly. “Yeah. I don't want him having an attack on the road.”

 

“That's fair,” Zack responded, fighting the urge to cough. 

 

Lil shrugged. “Let's go, we have like half an hour of lunch left and I'm craving a Big Mac and fries.” She walked between the two of them, tugging at the sleeves of their jackets and heading in the direction of the student parking lot. The boys followed her.

 

Only the seniors were allowed to leave the campus for lunch as long as they made it back before lunch ended. About a couple times a week the three piled into someone's car and went to get food that was slightly more edible than what the cafeteria served. And it was kinda nice to get away from the crowded school scene for a short while.

 

They tossed their backpacks in the trunk of Jonathan’s car, which was really his mom’s old car that she let him drive sometimes. Zack opened one of the back doors and was about to climb in when he heard Jonathan call his name. He paused and looked at the blond. “Yeah?”

 

“Would you rather sit in the passenger seat? Do you think that would be better for you?”

 

Oh boy. Zack could hear the note of concern in Jonathan’s voice and it made his heart pound. The urge to cough made answering difficult, so he just shook his head.

 

“You sure?”

 

Zack nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lil looking at him. “I think you should, dude,” she said.

 

“No I-” Zack coughed once. Twice. “I’m fine! I can put a window down in the back, it’s fine. Besides, every minute we waste here is less time we have to eat. Let’s just go.” He stepped into the car and sat, closing the door behind him. Lil and Jonathan followed suit. Jonathan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
